Flower ponies
Daisy, Lily, and Rose are a trio of Earth ponies with flower-themed cutie marks and names that frequently appear together on the show. While Daisy and Rose are named on the show, the name "Lily" is only a placeholder name and does not appear in official material. Daisy |headercolor = #ffa1ff |headerfontcolor = #D1EB94}} Daisy's first speaking line is in The Ticket Master, and her name is mentioned in Bridle Gossip, where Twilight Sparkle tells her "Daisy, we need to talk." She shares her design with Golden Harvest, and shares her tail style with Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. She is called Flower Wishes in some merchandise. Depiction in the series Daisy is commonly featured as a background pony, sometimes more prominently than other background ponies. During running sequences, her mane style changes to resemble Berry Punch and Cherry Berry's, and her eye color changes to an olive green. She offers Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master some aid in gardening, as a favor to earn her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She runs inside her herb shop with Lily when Zecora appears in Bridle Gossip, after which Twilight Sparkle knocks on the door and says they need to talk, mentioning Daisy's name for the first time. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Daisy appears as a member of the plant team at first, but then switches to the animal team briefly before switching back once the song begins. A duplicate of her appears late in the song as part of the animal team. Later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, but her number is obscured. In Look Before You Sleep, she is revealed to have telekinetic abilities, as she is seen levitating a stick. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing a brown creased cowpony hat. Daisy also makes solo appearances in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Family Appreciation Day, during the last of which she is seen running a stall that sells saucepans although after that scene she is seen out of the stall. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she is seen in the background during the Flim Flam Brothers Song and in the cider queue. In The Crystal Empire, Part 1, she walks through Canterlot during The Failure Song. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Lily Lily is the placeholder name of an Earth pony with a pink coat and yellow mane, who wears a lily flower in her hair. She faints in the face of the bunny stampede in Applebuck Season. Lily shares her mane style with Merry May and Cloud Kicker. Rose Daisy calls her Rose in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie Pie calls her the same in A Friend in Deed. Pinkie Pie then comments on how she thinks Rose will win first prize in the flower show again. Rose thanks Pinkie and proceeds to throw Pinkie a flower, which she then eats. Rose appears to be a florist. Her color scheme and design are similar to the G3 pony Desert Rose. She shares her mane and tail style with Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings and "Diamond Mint", and shares her tail style with "Royal Ribbon". She is called Roseluck in some merchandise. Appearances The thre e appear together in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, and The Cutie Pox. In Applebuck Season, they react during and to the aftermath of the bunny stampede. In Bridle Gossip, they react to Zecora entering town with the main characters. In The Cutie Pox, they react to Apple Bloom's strange symptoms, letting out sighs of relief when Spike dismisses their claims of the cause. Rose and Daisy appear in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 at different places in the cider queue. In Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, an emaciated Lily runs around in a panic wearing a dunce hat, while Rose cries out in despair atop a roof, next to Berry Punch. In A Friend in Deed, all three of them appear briefly in the crowd Pinkie Pie addresses concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. All three ponies appear in Putting Your Hoof Down at Iron Will's motivational seminar. The 3 appear again briefly reading the paper, but Rose can be seen only briefly since it zooms past her. Design Both Lily and Rose have mane and tail styles usually seen exclusively on other types of ponies: Rose has a mane and tail style similar to that of Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, "Diamond Mint" and (in tail style only) "Royal Ribbon", all unicorns, while Lily shares her mane and tail style with "Cloud Kicker" and Merry May, both Pegasus ponies. Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Flower Wishes was released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010 and as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection in mid-2012. The toy uses the Pinkie Pie mold, but features Daisy's color scheme and cutie mark, despite not having the same name. According to the European mystery pack toy package, Flower Wishes "grows a garden". The U.S. mystery pack toy package has a longer description and reads, "FLOWER WISHES has a beautiful garden. She grows flowers in every color of the rainbow!" The Friendship Celebration Collection toy package has a different description and reads, "BLOSSOMFORTH and FLOWER WISHES have a tea party for two!" Another mini-figure toy named Roseluck, which uses the Applejack mold but features Rose's color scheme and cutie mark, was also released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010. According to the European mystery pack toy package, Roseluck "loves pretty flowers". The U.S. mystery pack toy package has a longer description and reads, "ROSELUCK loves to pick pretty flowers and wear them in her hair!" A slightly different mini-figure toy was leaked in June 2012. A partially translucent mini-figure toy which uses the Applejack mold but features Lily's color scheme and cutie mark was leaked in early August 2012. A Playful Ponies version of Flower Wishes was displayed at Hasbro's stand at Toy Fair 2012 and at Comic Con 2012 and released as part of a Toys "R" Us exclusive boxset, the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon, in mid-2012. The three ponies appear together on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. They are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Lily, along with Rarity, appears on the back of a customized iPad. Quotes The Ticket Master :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! :[Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala?] :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishes. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots. Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... them! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily: The horror! The horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Family Appreciation Day :Granny Smith: ...They don't make 'em like they used to. Bites :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! A Friend in Deed :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rose, your Calla lilies look even better than last year! I bet you'll take first prize at the flower show again. :Rose: Thanks, Pinkie, would you like one? :Daisy: Toupee? :Lily: Toupee? Gallery :Daisy, Lily, and Rose image gallery References Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters